Not a Weak Girl
by Arianne794
Summary: 2nd Sequel Up! Kau menanam luka padaku dan ini yang kau tuai. Aku bukan gadis yang lemah, aku gadis yang akan licik dan penuh cara untuk membalas semua luka yang kau torehkan pada hati dan harga diriku. Broken!HunHan. ChanBaek!inside. GenderSwitch. Ficlet dan Sequel-nya yang (sebenarnya ingin) dijadikan satu file.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Not a Weak Girl (Ficlet Series)

Main Cast : Lu Han (GS)

Oh Se Hun

Other Cast : Bae Irene Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (GS) Mentioned!Do Kyung Soo (GS)

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Length : Ficlet (Series)/?

Rating : M (For the conflict and the bad words)

.

Judul ini harusnya menjadi kumpulan Ficlet yang masuk file Drabble & Ficlet di pertengahan debut authorku di salah satu site. Dan Ficletnya ber'sequel', :D aku sebenarnya ingin mengumpulkannya menjadi satu file, tapi aku mau lihat seperti apa readersku. Maafkan, jujur aku agak kecewa tentang Braeth Taking. :" Just Hope You Like It!

 **.**

 **This is FanFic!**

 **.**

 **Not a Weak Girl**

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menatap tajam seorang gadis berambut cokelat pekat yang kini tengah menunduk. Mereka berdua tengah berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka tak khawatir akan ada siswa lain yang mendengar mereka. Petang hari yang suram ini bisa memastikan sekolah sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini serta seorang penjaga sekolah yang tengah tidur di kantor jaganya.

"Aku sahabatnya sejak kecil. Aku yang lebih berhak untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Luhan!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Luhan itu mencengkeram rok seragamnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak memungkiri ia merasa takut sekarang, namun, ia menguatkan hatinya, ia akan membalas siapapun yang melukainya.

"Aku tahu, Irene. Tapi, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Sehun mencintaiku?" kini Luhan mengangkat wajahnya tinggi, melayangkan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari tatapan milik Irene. Irene menggeram marah.

"Dia hanya terjebak delusi menjijikkanmu, Luhan! Jangan bermimpi!" kata Irene marah. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sahabatnya sejak kecil bukan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakan tatapan Sehun untukku dengan tatapan Sehun untukmu. Sehun hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, sebagai Noona yang harus dilindunginya. Kau tahu benar, kan?" kata Luhan tenang. Ia tak peduli ia akan dicap sebagai perusak persahabatan orang lain. Irene sudah melukai harga dirinya dan ia tak bisa menerima itu.

Kalau saja Irene memintanya baik-baik untuk menjauhi Sehun, sudah pasti Luhan akan melakukannya, tak peduli bagaimana sakitnya itu. Tapi, kejadian kemarin dan semua teror yang diberikan padanya benar-benar membuat api kemarahan di hati Luhan tersulut. Ia sudah tak lagi peduli setelah ini ia akan dibenci Sehun lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia tak peduli.

Irene gelisah. Pandangan matanya tak teratur. Irene tahu itu, tahu benar. Sehun mencintai Luhan. Itu sudah tampak jelas, terlalu jelas sampai membuatnya sakit dan muak. Ia sahabat Sehun yang sejak kecil telah menemaninya, dan ia tak ingin melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Ia memilih tutup mata, memilih melakukan hal apapun.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tak bermaksud merusak hubungan kalian. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi, apa kau tahu sedalam apa kau melukai harga diriku? Membuat Sehun menjauhiku dengan trik licikmu itu? Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya?" Irene terkejut mendengar kalimat Luhan yang dilontarkan dengan linangan air mata.

"T-trik licik? Kau menuduhku?!" kata Irene marah.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tahu kau yang menyebarkan gosip itu, kau yang membuat seisi sekolah memandangku jijik. Membuatku terpenjara dalam cacian orang-orang seminggu terakhir ini. Kau membuatku tak punya tempat lagi Irene-ah, aku sudah tak mempunyai siapapun." kata Luhan sambil menatap Irene yang tampak makin gelisah.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan ini pada Sehun. Sehun tak perlu tahu ini. Ia hanya perlu tahu dan hanya perlu percaya apa yang kau katakan padanya." kata Luhan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Irene.

"Aku mencintai Sehun. Itu mutlak. Tapi, aku memilih mundur setelah ini. Aku tak peduli pandangan apa yang akan Sehun layangkan padaku setelah ini. Aku tak peduli Sehun akan membenciku setengah mati bahkan serasa ingin membunuhku. Aku tak peduli akan menjadi jalang setelah ini." Kata Luhan tegas. Irene tercekat. Nafasnya benar-benar serasa berhenti.

"Selama ini aku selalu mengalah padamu. Tapi, untuk kali ini. Aku tak akan mengalah padamu, aku yang akan menang Irene." Kata Luhan. Ia melirik kebelakang sebentar. Kemudian maju dan menampar Irene keras sampai Irene tersungkur dan memekik sakit.

"Kau jalang!" Luhan mengatakannya sepenuh hatinya, mengeluarkan sakit hati yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya kebelakang kemudian sebuah tamparan keras menyentuh belah pipinya. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Rencananya berhasil.

"Kau yang jalang Luhan! Aku tak menyangka kau selicik dan serendah ini! Aku menyesal mencintaimu!" kata Sehun marah dengan tatapan nyalangnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Benci aku, Sehun-ah... Benci aku, Sehun-ah... Aku memang jalang. –batin Luhan miris sambil menatap mata Sehun yang berkilat penuh kebencian. Dan, itu ditujukan kepadanya. Luhan tak menampik kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun begitu menghancurkannya.

Sehun membantu Irene yang tengah menangis sambil memegangi sisi wajahnya yang membengkak. Memeluknya menenangkan. Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Aku menyesal tidak mempercayai Irene Noona. Kuharap kau lenyap setelah ini, Luhan." Kata Sehun dengan nada datarnya sambil terus memeluk Irene. Irene terisak makin keras.

"Aku yang menang." Lirih Luhan. Namun dapat dipastikan Irene dan Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Irene makin terisak keras, ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Ia yang kalah disini sekalipun Sehun memihaknya. Dan, itu membuat harga dirinya sebagai gadis tercabik.

Sehun merasakan dadanya menyempit, solah nafas telah ditarik jauh dari rongga dadanya. Tak dipungkiri Sehun mencelos sakit. Logikanya memerintah untuk membenci Luhan. Namun tidak dengan hatinya, ia merasakan ada yang salah. Hatinya juga mengutuknya habis-habisan karena ucapan tajamnya pada Luhan.

Luhan lantas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia mati-matian menahan tangisannya dan denyut sakit yang ia rasakan dipipinya. Ia terus menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa cintanya pada Sehun tak sebanding dengan luka yang tertoreh pada harga dirinya. Ia tetap mengangkat bahunya tinggi. Membuatnya tetap terlihat sebagai gadis licik dan jalang. Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggung sempitnya itu dengan ujung matanya serta Irene yang terisak makin keras.

Luhan tak peduli lagi. Setidaknya harga dirinya yang terluka sudah terbayar dengan apa yang akan Irene rasakan setelah ini. Bukan salahnya jika ia berubah menjadi seperti ini, dari Luhan yang selalu mengalah dan menyerah, menjadi Luhan yang penuh cara untuk membalas harga dirinya yang terluka.

Ia bukan gadis lemah. Bukan dan tak akan pernah. Luhan akan menang dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tak peduli orang-orang akan memandangnya sebagai jalang disini, tapi, yang ia butuhkan hanya rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan Irene setelah ini. Ia bukan gadis berhati lemah lembut seperti malaikat. Ia gadis yang akan membalikkan luka yang ia rasakan dengan seribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

Luhan tahu tangisan Irene sekarang bukanlah tangisan rekayasa yang ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Bukan pula karena pipinya yang sakit karena tamparan keras Luhan. Tangisannya saat ini adalah tangisan kekalahan yang begitu mendalam. Tangisan ketakutan akan perasaan yang akan membayanginya seumur hidupnya. Irene akan hidup dengan rasa bersalah akan kebohongan yang terjadi dan tekanan batin menyakitkan. Irene masih punya hati nurani, Luhan tahu itu. Maka dari itulah, Luhan yakin Irene akan menderita seperti apa yang ia rencanakan.

Ia bukan gadis yang lemah. Ia adalah gadis yang akan membalikkan luka yang ia rasakan dengan seribu kali lebih menyakitkan. Ia tak peduli harus menjadi jalang untuk membalaskannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya membutuhkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan orang yang telah melukainya. Hanya itu.

" _So sorry make you disappoint with me_ , Baekhyun-ah..."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ini mempunyai sekitar 3 sequel, dan apakah ada yang tertarik untuk membacanya? :"  
**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-27**

 **.**

"Aku sudah tahu kebenarannya. Dan, maafkan aku."

Luhan membatalkan niatnya untuk meminum _Latte_ yang mulai sedikit mendingin itu. Matanya sedikit berkilat mendengar kalimat Sehun itu. Lukanya makin berdenyut.

"Lantas jika kau sudah tahu; apa? Dan, maaf untuk yang mana? Untuk kau yang tidak percaya padaku? Untuk kau yang membela jalang itu? Untuk kau yang menamparku? Untuk kau yang ikut menghancurkan aku? Atau untuk kau yang membuat harga diri dan hatiku terluka sedalam ini?" Luhan tak akan menahan diri. Sehun sudah memancing kemarahan dan kesedihan yang selama ini ia berusaha pendam.

~Cuplikan Saja :D


	2. Chapter 2I'm Still The Same

**Not a Weak Girl Sequel : I'm Still The Same**

.

Luhan memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya ke layar macbook yang kini tengah menampilkan laporan penjualan Galeri _Fashion_ nya. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suasana Starbucks yang lumayan ramai. Ia hanya perlu fokus ke pekerjaannya yang sudah ia raih susah payah itu. Keluar dari SMA dengan cap jalang dan melanjutkan ke sekolah _fashion_ bukan hal yang mudah, terlebih reputasi buruk di sekolah sebelumnya hampir membuatnya gagal memasuki sekolah _fashion_ itu. Tapi, ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia menatap Kepala Sekolah _Fashion_ itu dengan wajah tegak dan mengatakan kalimat dengan nada angkuh.

"Nilai aku dari prestasiku. Jika dalam satu semester aku gagal, kalian bisa mendepakku."

Sombong dan terkesan terlalu percaya diri, tapi Luhan membuktikannya. Prestasinya cemerlang dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan dan selama sisa waktunya di Sekolah _Fashion_ itu, ia isi dengan _Fashion Week_ mengikuti beberapa Sunbaenya dan beberapa desainer kelas atas Korea. Dan inilah, 7 tahun kerja kerasnya berlalu dan ia sukses menjadi desainer termuda yang sangat berpengaruh di kawasan Asia bahkan mulai merambah ke Eropa. Wajahnya sudah sangat tidak asing lagi di koran, majalah, bahkan televisi sekalipun. Ia bisa seperti inipun dibarengi dengan bantuan dari kakak sepupunya, Lu Gao, yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga sejak ia yatim-piatu, juga yang menyarankannya pindah ke Korea untuk memperbaiki hidup. Hhahh, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada kakak sepupunya yang baru-baru ini menetap di London itu.

Dan soal Sehun, masih ada rasa yang tertinggal untuk lelaki itu. Namun perasaan itu ia pendam dalam-dalam; itu tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang terluka dalam. Ia tidak pernah berusaha mengetahui keadaan Sehun, tapi entah mengapa secara tidak sengaja ia selalu mendapati berita tentang pria yang kini tengah menetap di Kanada itu. Luhan tahu kini Sehun tengah berada dalam proyek besarnya dengan perusahaan besar Jepang. Menjadi seorang direktur pemasaran sukses membuat Sehun tidak sulit ia ketahui. Diam-diam Luhan ikut senang Sehun bisa sesukses itu sekarang, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak pernah ikut andil sedikitpun. Mungkin.

"Astaga..." Luhan mengerang pelan, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut ketika sekelebat ingatan tentang Sehun dan juga Irene yang baru-baru ini ia temui melintas di pikirannya. Memikirkan hal itu sama saja membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Lukanya masih sakit, dan entah sampai kapan lukanya akan sembuh dan mengering. Satu luka seribu malam mengobati; mungkin benar apa yang Kyungsoo—sahabat dekat satu profesinya—katakan kala Luhan menceritakan hal itu.

Irene, dia menjadi supermodel sekarang. Beberapa waktu lalu brandnya—LU'sh—bekerja sama dengan salah satu majalah yang mendapuk Irene sebagai modelnya. Luhan bersikap profesional dan sama sekali tak mencoba menghindar atau sekedar mengirim perwakilan lain untuk kerjasama itu, karena majalah itu adalah majalah besar yang akan semakin mendukung kariernya, lagipula pemilik majalah itu salah satu teman baik Luhan. Luhan bersikap profesional dan Irene 'mencoba' bersikap profesional. Irene terlihat sepucat mayat ketika bertemu dengannya; seolah bertemu dengan hantu di siang hari. Berbagai tatapan berbagai arti ia dapatkan dari mata gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa puas melihat Irene masih dibayangi perasaan itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena telah membuat reputasi buruk untuknya, membuat cintanya patah, dan membuatnya harus merasakan luka yang sampai sekarang terasa masih basah itu.

"Berhenti pikiran gila! Astaga, aku perlu membasuh muka sekarang." Keluhnya. Akhirnya ia memasukan macbooknya dan bangkit dari sofa empuknya sambil membawa tasnya, berniat ke kamar mandi dan mendinginkan diri. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat berkas-berkas milik orang itu berjatuhan.

"Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konyol. Menyedihkan. Menyakitkan. Apalagi yang dapat Luhan pikirkan selain perasaan semacam itu? Ia tak pernah membayangkan kejadian konyol semacam ini membuatnya bertemu dengan luka masa lalunya, Sehun. Kenapa bisa lelaki berkulit putih itu berada di Korea? Ouh, tentu saja. Korea-Jepang jauh lebih dekat ketimbang Kanada-Jepang. Lagipula siapa dia bisa melarang Sehun untuk berada di Korea? Ini tanah kelahirannya bahkan.

Mereka duduk di site dimana Luhan duduk tadi dengan meja berisikan berkas milik Sehun, dan secangkir Americano serta Latte (kedua) Luhan. Orang yang ditabrak Luhan adalah Sehun dan entah Luhan harus bagaimana menanggapinya selain mengatakan "Ah, Sehun? Lama tidak bertemu." Sebuah hal yang terus ia rutuki ketika etika membuatnya harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf; dan memberikan waktunya menjadi sesuatu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?" Sehun membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat keheningan yang canggung menyapa. Luhan melempar senyum formal kepada lelaki yang banyak berubah itu; ia akui Sehun tampak lebih tampan dan dewasa sekarang.

"Kau bisa lihat; aku baik. Dan aku kira kau juga sama baiknya denganku. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kudengar kau tengah sibuk dengan proyek besarmu dengan perusahaan Jepang?" balas Luhan. Entah untuk alasan apa Luhan melihat binar mata senang dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu itu? Ak—"

" _Hell no_ , Sehun... Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau berita itu menjamur dimana-mana heum?" Luhan memotongnya cepat ketika mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang penuh harap dan itu mengingatkan Luhan dengan masa lalu; dan ia tidak mau.

Sehun terlihat kecewa, tapi berusaha menutupinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan, masih sibuk dengan _Fashion_ mu?"

"Tentu saja dan akan selalu sibuk untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Jawaban itu memberikan kesan akan tidak adanya celah yang dibuka Luhan sedikitpun untuk sesuatu yang lebih jauh tentang ini. Dan, Luhan bisa melihat kalau Sehun menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan membatalkan niatnya untuk meminum Latte yang mulai sedikit mendingin itu. Matanya sedikit berkilat mendengar kalimat singkat Sehun itu. Dadanya mulai berdenyut lebih.

"Untuk yang mana? Untuk kau yang tidak percaya padaku? Untuk kau yang membela jalang itu? Untuk kau yang menamparku? Untuk kau yang ikut menghancurkan aku? Atau untuk kau yang membuat harga diri dan hatiku terluka sedalam ini?" Luhan tak akan menahan diri. Sehun sudah memancing kemarahan dan kesedihan yang selama ini berusaha ia pendam.

"Semuanya. Untuk semuanya." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terlukanya. Luhan mendengus pelan, sekedar mengalihkan diri dari matanya yang mulai berkaca.

"Aku tak akan berbohong, Sehun. Sakit; dan sampai sekarang tak pernah hilang. Aku bukan orang yang bisa melupakan kesalahan orang yang menyakiti dan mengecewakanku dengan mudahnya. Harga diriku terlalu berharga untuk melakukan itu." Kata Luhan.

Sehun lantas menatap Luhan dengan keseriusannya yang membuat Luhan sedikit tercekat.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Setahun setelah kau pindah."

Luhan terkejut, ia sedikit tersentak. Hal yang Sehun ketahui, apakah tentang semuanya? Melihat tatapan mata Sehun, rasanya memang itu yang Sehun maksud.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu; apa? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kalau kau bertanya. Tapi tentu saja rasa sakitnya masih ada. Dan, apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu sekarang? Kalau kau tahu sejak dulu, kenapa tidak minta maaf sejak dulu?" Kata Luhan dengan mati-matian menahan air matanya, tidak peduli akan Sehun yang menangkap nada kecewanya. Tidak peduli ia terlihat sedikit goyah dengan pendiriannya.

"Luhan..."

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang minta maaf, memperbaiki semuanya, menyembuhkan lukaku, atau apapun itu; aku mohon hentikan, karena itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kembali sama artinya dengan menghancurkan diriku sendiri."

Sehun terdiam dengan senyum miris, mungkin berpikir tentang hebatnya seorang Luhan yang mampu mengetahui semua yang ada dipikirannya. Ah, ia sedikit melupakan fakta kalau ia akan menjadi orang yang mudah terbaca jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Bukan karena Luhan analis yang hebat dalam membaca perasaan orang lain; melainkan karena Sehun akan menjadi terbuka dan Luhan akan sangat baik untuk memahaminya. Sehun yakin Luhan tahu bahwa ia menyesal dan terluka.

"Luhan, aku mohon..." Dan Sehun akan tetap berusaha, ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal membuat orang yang ia cintai menjadi seperti ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melayangkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin membalas lebih jauh semua perlakuan kejammu dan dia. Dan kurasa aku sudah cukup baik untuk pergi dan membuatmu hanya mengetahui dia yang benar tentang segalanya. Dengar, aku memang masih menyimpan sakit denganmu dan dia tapi aku tidak menuntutmu untuk memperbaiki itu. Pilihanmu sendiri Sehun. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri dan kau harusnya tidak memandangku seperti orang lemah, sekalipun kau dan dia membuatku kehilangan semuanya. Kau tahu kan aku orang yang penuh cara untuk membalas rasa sakitku?" Luhan langsung bangkit dari sofanya, tepat disamping Sehun yang membatu ia berhenti sejenak dan mendesis penuh luka :

"Aku masih seperti dulu kalau kau mau tahu. Aku bukan gadis lemah yang akan diam ketika disakiti. Aku menjadi selicik ular dan akan membuat luka untuk orang-orang sepertimu; jadi menjauhlah karena aku masih berbaik hati."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Well, ini Sequel Pertamanya. Dan di Sequel selanjutnya akan ada Baekhyun dan jawaban untuk kalimat Luhan di last part cerita sebelumnya. Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada, akan terjawab seiring di-update-nya cerita. ;)**

 **Slow update? Maafkan, di Hari Kemerdekaan ini aku baru bisa benar-benar free. :)**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-08-17**


	3. Chapter 3Eonnie

**Tolong baca Note dibawah ya, kalau sempat saja sih. :)**

 **Not a Weak Girl 2nd Sequel : Eonnie**

.

7 tahun berlalu sejak Luhan pergi dan selama itulah berbagai perasaan menyakitkan bersarang dalam hati Baekhyun. Reuni pertama sudah berlangsung 2 tahun lalu dan ia tidak datang karena orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak mengirimkan konfirmasi apapun. Ia sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan sejak gadis bermata rusa itu memilih pindah sekolah; memangnya apa lagi?

Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna sebagai sahabat. Kenapa ia tidak memaksa Luhan untuk terbuka padanya dan mengijinkannya untuk tetap tinggal? Kenapa ia tidak menampar Luhan agar gadis itu berhenti berpura-pura kuat? Kenapa ia mengiyakan saja ketika Luhan memintanya untuk pergi? Ia merasa sangat salah namun tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekati Luhan.

Sahabat macam apa. –batinnya sedih.

"Hei, kau terus saja melamunkannya... Luhan hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir." Suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Tidak ingin khawatir apanya." desah Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun mengedaran pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menemukan banyak pemilik nama 'pindah sebelum kelulusan' sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Kecuali satu orang—mungkin—yang katanya mengirimkan konfirmasi untuk datang kali ini.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengetikkan sebaris umpatan ke koordinator reuni ketika sebuah pesan dari nomor asing muncul dilayar ponselnya. Entah apa alasannya, tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat membukanya. Ia langsung meledak dalam isak tangis bahagia saat membaca pesan itu.

From : 012-0794-9094

Batalkan niatmu untuk mengumpati koordinator, Baekkie. Aku sudah datang; lihat arah jam 9.

Today 07.18 p.m

Dan begitu Baekhyun menoleh, ia disambut seorang gadis muda yang berjalan percaya diri dibalik balutan dress biru _sapphire_ nya.

"Luhan-ah..." lirih Baekhyun tercekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendekatinya dan—

"Kuharap _make up_ -mu _waterproof_ , Baek."

—mengangkat semua rasa sesaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata bernada ancaman tentang 'aku tak mau menemuimu lagi', akhirnya Baekhyun melepas pelukan eratnya serta mengakhiri adegan dramatis yang cukup memalukan itu. Kini gadis bereyeliner yang baru saja mengatakan rengekan tentang 'betapa aku merindukanmu, Luhan' itu tengah menyandar pada pelukan kekasihnya yang tak henti-henti mengucapkan 'puk-puk' sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat pasangan manis itu. Mereka tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, –batinnya.

"Maafkan Baekhyun yang membuat gaunmu kusut, Luhan." Canda Chanyeol dengan senyuman menyenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku yang membuat _make up_ Baekhyun luntur." Balasnya jenaka. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya.

" _Make up_ -ku _waterproof_ , sialan!" Luhan dan Chanyeol sontak tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kurasa lebih baik aku menyingkir dan memberi kalian kesempatan untuk bersama." Kata Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan melengang pergi.

Baekhyun mengambil dua gelas _wine_ merah dan memberikan salah satunya ke Luhan. Setelah mendentingkan gelas masing-masing, mereka menyesapnya pelan.

"Aku sudahi dulu adegan dramatisku; aku ingin bicara sebagai sesama gadis dewasa, atau sesama wanita dewasa mungkin?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Kekehan ringan meluncur dari belah bibir Luhan.

"Gadis untukku dan wanita untukmu, mungkin?" Derai tawa pelan terdengar setelahnya.

Baekhyun menyesap _wine_ nya. "Luhan-ah," katanya, "bagaimana kehidupanmu? Apa kau bahagia _lost contact_ denganku?" Ternyata kehangatan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Baekhyun langsung menuntut penjelasan darinya. Luhan bisa mendengar gumpalan sakit hati disana.

"Aku baik,"—untuk beberapa alasan dan tidak untuk beberapa alasan lainnya. "dan maafkan aku yang memintamu menjauh saat itu; aku hanya tidak ingin kau terseret."

Baekhyun mengerang dan menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas _wine_ -nya dan Luhan mengira gelas itu bisa saja retak kalau saja Baekhyun tak menahan amarahnya.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa berartinya kau bagiku?! Seberapa senangnya aku ketika dulu kau dengan konyolnya memintaku memanggilmu Eonnie hanya karena beberapa bulan lebih tua?! Dan, seberapa sakitnya aku melihatmu pergi setelah disakiti begitu dalam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun? Bahkan untuk menepuk bahumu saja aku tidak bisa... Aku sering mimpi buruk, Luhan. Dan memikirkanmu membuatku menambah dosa hanya untuk membenci manusia-manusia brengsek bernama Sehun dan Irene!" desisnya penuh luka.

Ketegangan yang ada membuat atmosfer memberat dan membuat keduanya tercekik. Luhan merasakan dadanya tertohok sakit karena kalimat Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat seberapa buruknya ia. Karena saat ia mengatakan tak akan pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, sesungguhnya ia tak memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam daftar itu; Baekhyun bukan orang lain dan ia sangat menyayanginya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan membencinya. Katakan ia egois karena malah meninggalkan begitu banyak tanya dan rasa sakit.

"Apa aku bukan adik lagi bagimu?" lirih Baekhyun penuh kekecewaan. Luhan refleks menggeleng, tidak akan pernah.

"Aku buruk; aku jahat; aku licik... Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan dan itu membuatku takut, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan luka dari mereka. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasakan hal itu." kata Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hening.

"Aku tahu." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatap Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun melempar senyum tulusnya. "Seburuk apapun kau aku mengerti. Kau tetap Eonnieku dan aku tetap harus menjadi adikmu." Lanjutnya. Luhan terkekeh dengan air mata menggantung. Semudah inikah Baekhyun memaafkannya? Luhan merasa kembali bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Baekhyun sudah mengerti dan tak ada alasan untuk tidak mengerti. Sudah cukup ia menderita tak bertatap muka dengan Luhan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Adikku sudah dewasa, eoh?" kekehnya pelan.

Mereka tertawa tanpa beban setelahnya.

Beberapa teman lainnya menghampiri dan berbagi basa-basi ' _how about life_ ' satu sama lain. Senyum sekedar fomalitas dan ia hanya menemukan beberapa orang saja yang benar-benar tulus tersenyum untuknya. Banyak yang menjadi orang besar disini dan ada beberapa yang berada dijalur yang sama dengan Luhan; yang berarti berbagai tawaran halus kerjasama. Luhan hanya tersenyum, tidak menolak maupun mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya ia muak, melihat kumpulan orang yang dulu dengan mudahnya ikut membencinya, percaya pada gosip menjijikkan itu, dan ikut andil dalam menggarami lukanya. Namun, ia berusaha menekan perasaan itu karena Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlalu banyak mendapat rasa menderita karenanya, dan ia pikir ia bisa memberikan sedikit 'sesuatu' sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Ah, Luhan-ah... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gosipmu dulu? Benarkah kau seorang gadis—ah, maafkan aku lancang mengangkat topik ini, tapi yah... aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya dari mulutmu." Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar. Seakan mewakili semua orang yang penasaran disini; well, memang benar adanya. Luhan baru saja akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada aura yang sangat ia kenali mendekat kearahnya. Luhan mengerling kebelakang dan seringai tipis menghiasi belah bibirnya. Ia menampilkan senyum asing yang belum pernah ia ulas sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Luhan dengan nada bicara yang berubah, "terserah pada kalian akan menganggapnya seperti apa; benar ataupun salah aku tak lagi peduli. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Nada santai yang mengiringi kalimat mengandung sarkasme itu membuatnya terdengar mengerikan. Semuanya tercekat.

Bagai tersambar, Baekhyun langsung terhuyung begitu selesai mendengarnya sampai ia harus menopangkan berat tubuhnya ke Chanyeol. Jadi inikah yang terjadi pada Luhan? Yang gadis itu rasakan? Ia tahu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa tenang-tenang saja saat mendengarnya langsung. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Sehun dan Irene mematung beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka dengan tatapan luka.

"A-ah... S-Sehun, Irene... ?" Mungkin itu hanya sebuah refleks teramat lirih, namun itu mampu menyadarkan semuanya.

Dengan kecanggungan kentara, Sehun dengan _suit_ arang abu-abunya serta Irene dengan _onepiece_ creamnya mendekat.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Itu kalimat yang keduanya ucapkan ketika menyapa teman-teman yang lain dan melakukan basa-basi. Dan saat tiba didepan Luhan, Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya. Mata mereka bertatapan dalam satu garis lurus. Hati Luhan berdenyut melihat hal yang ia temukan dimata hazel Sehun; hal yang sama yang ia temukan saat mereka berdua bertemu di Starbucks terhitung beberapa bulan lalu. Ia sedih, namun apapun yang terjadi sekarang ataupun dimasa depan, tak pernah bisa mengubah pendiriannya. Harga dirinya dilukai dan sekalipun Sehun bersimpuh dengan lutut berdarah dihadapannya; tak akan ada yang berubah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan memecah keheningan dan lantas memeluknya sekilas; bersembunyi dalam formalitas meskipun hatinya mengerang rindu dengan aroma Sehun yang dirasanya tak pernah berubah.

Luhan melepaskannya saat merasakan Sehun akan membalas pelukannya dan menyesap aroma rambutnya. Sehun tahu diri dan menarik diri. "Kabar baik, Luhan-ah." katanya.

"Kabar baik, Irene-ah?" Luhan beralih ke Irene yang masih membatu dan memeluknya sekilas; sedikit tersenyum maklum saat merasakan tubuh itu dialiri keringat dingin. Luhan melempar senyumnya saat melepas pelukannya dan Irene membalas kaku. "Baik, Luhan."

Luhan mengikuti pergerakan Irene dan mengulas senyum tipisnya yang terlihat miris saat melihat Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menolak Irene; sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Sehun. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat senyum menyedihkan dua orang yang terlihat seperti pesakitan itu.

"Ah, siapa lagi yang belum datang? Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Akhirnya Chanyeollah yang memecah kecanggungan ini, merasa miris dengan keadaan orang terdekatnya.

"Memang apa acaranya? Bukankah reuni itu saling menyapa dan bertukar cerita? Dan kita sudah melakukannya sejak tadi kan?" Canda Luhan dan setelah itu suasana mulai membaik.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan terus tersenyum hangat seperti sebelumnya, namun ia juga bisa merasakan Luhan mati-matian menahan sesaknya hatinya. Sedangkan dua orang itu terlihat dengan segala macam perasaan sedih-menyesal-bersalah mereka. Baekhyun tahu benar, karena ia melihat semuanya dan otaknya masih merekam jelas bagaimana kerasnya tamparan Sehun pada Luhan, yang pada akhirnya berjalan menjauh dengan segala kekuatannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Saat ia mengedarkan pandangan entah untuk keberapa kali, ia mendapati semua orang memberikan tatapan yang sama kepada ketiga orang yang terlibat dalam kisah menyedihkan itu:

"Yang menjadi pecundangnya sekarang adalah mereka berdua, Luhan yang memenangkannya."

 **.**

 **END**

 **(Long A.N :D)**

 **Untuk** auliaMRQ **dan** luluhunhun **, soal permasalahan yang masih membingungkan dan sulit dicari akarnya, well, akan terjawab (mungkin) seiring di-update-nya cerita. Jujur aku merasa tidak ada scene yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya secara gamblang (karena terbilang klise), jadi, lihat kedepan ya?**

 **Dan sama seperti saat aku publish ini di versi Inggris, begitu banyak yang mengeluh tak mengerti. :" Untuk yang greget dengan karakter Luhan, aku mengambilnya dari karakter kenalanku. Just hoping she didn't know this Fic. :"**

 **Thanks for Review, Favs, & Follows. Glad to see it!**

 **Ah ya! This is, Broken!HunHan. Tak ada jaminan HunHan akan bersatu diakhir. :'v Kekeke...**

 **Lastly, aku sebenarnya ingin publish minggu lalu, tapi aku sempat membaca review yang sedikit menyakitkan tentang HunHan GS di Fic author lain. Jujur itu membuatku agak takut. :"**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-09-04**


	4. Chapter 4No Saying Goodbye (Again)

**Baca perlahan yah. ;) Dan, baca juga Looongggggg A.N dibawah. :D**

 **Not a Weak Girl Last Sequel : No Saying Goodbye (Again)**

.

Sehun menatap foto yang diambil saat reuni beberapa hari lalu—atau mungkin beberapa minggu lalu? Entahlah, ia sedang enggan mengingat tanggal saat ini. Terlalu menyakitkan menurutnya, selama ini apapun yang menyangkut Luhan memang menjadi duri dalam hatinya. Semuanya masih terasa sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, beberapa minggu lalu, beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan beberapa tahun lalu. Terlebih, sikap Luhan sama sekali tidak membaik ketimbang saat mereka bertemu tak sengaja di Starbucks.

Ia berpapasan dengan Irene dipintu masuk dan ia tak bisa menghindar sama sekali, sekalipun ia benar-benar enggan dan merasa begitu canggung setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu sapa.. Dan saat ia mendengar kalimat Luhan, hatinya tertohok keras. Itu tak ubahnya mengulang rekaman saat Luhan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat pesakitan saat di Starbucks. Pelukan sekilas itu membuat air matanya menggenang dan aroma Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan membuat pori-porinya meremang. Tapi, sekali lagi, itu hanya sekilas. Dan penolakan Baekhyun, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia bersyukur Baekhyun tak menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti dulu.

Selama acara itu berlangsung, Luhan bersikap menyenangkan dan banyak menebar senyum. Namun saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya, gadis itu langsung kehilangan binar matanya. Senyum Luhan tak tulus untuknya.

Ia tak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa _berusaha_ menerima. Ia tak bisa melupakan semuanya bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan bagaimana dengan Luhan? Sehun ingin mati saja mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada gadis yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi relung hatinya itu. Kebersamaan mereka tak bisa membuat Sehun tetap kukuh untuk percaya pada Luhan setelah gosip itu mengudara.

Pancaran mata Luhan yang terasa benar ia abaikan dan ia membiarkan kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang harusnya tak ia pikirkan. Hatinya goyah dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Harusnya ia sadar, kalau saja ia berusaha sedikit saja untuk mencari kebenaran dan mendengarkan kata hatinya, maka semua penderitaan ini tak akan pernah ada. Mungkin sekarang ia tengah berapa di meja pantry salah satu apartemen atau bahkan sebuah rumah dengan Luhan yang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya; bukan duduk di ruangannya dengan laptop menyala dan kondisi masih sedikit basah karena bekas guyuran air mandi yang tak dikeringkan dengan benar.

Semua rasa tidak benarnya ia abaikan saat itu dan membuat hubungannya dengan Luhan berakhir dengan tamparan keras dipipi gadis itu. Sejujurnya ia merasakan Luhan tengah berbohong, namun lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk membela Irene. Ia terbutakan.

Luhan menghilang sama sekali dan ia sama sekali tak mencari tahu, berusaha melupakan rasa tidak benarnya. Sikap Irene berubah drastis dan gadis yang telah belasan tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu diliputi aura menyedihkan. Ia kerap mendapati Irene menangis tanpa sebab dan sama sekali bungkam saat ia apa alasannya. Apakah tentang Luhan? Mungkin saja, pikirnya kala itu. Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban atas semua ketidakbenaran yang ia rasakan setahun kemudian; saat salah satu teman kelasnya tiba-tiba membahas Luhan.

"Untuk apa kalian masih mengingatnya? Dia bukan bagian dari kita." Sehun sendiri terkejut mengapa ia bisa mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Dan tak lama ia mendengar Baekhyun meneriakinya brengsek dengan sangat keras. Gadis itu langsung memukulnya bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda, membuat ia yang tanpa persiapan tersungkur ke lantai dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang remuk redam; pukulan seorang atlet hapkido tak kalah menyakitkan dari tendangannya. Semuanya makin terasa menyakitkan saat Baekhyun yang tengah ditahan beberapa teman laki-lakinya mengatakan penjelasan atas semuanya dengan nyalang penuh emosi. Gadis mungil itu mengatakannya dengan tangisan memilukan.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah Luhan yang sampah! Kau sampahnya! Dan apa kau tahu, brengsek?! Harusnya kau percaya pada Luhan! Dia sangat mencintaimu hingga ia mengabaikan semua teror dari Irene! Ia rela disakiti asal kau tetap bersamanya! Dia bertahan untukmu! Dan bodohnya kau malah percaya pada Irene, jalang yang membuat gosip sampah menjijikkannya itu?! Kau malah percaya pada dalang drama menjijikkan itu?!"

Mata Sehun membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa perasaan Luhan saat ia dituduh sebagai gadis panggilan?! Dan mengapa kau dengan bodohnya percaya dengan foto hasil tangan kotor jalang itu hah?! ... Kau tidak percaya padanya dan membuatnya hancur! Kau membuat Luhan menjadi jahat! Kau membuat Luhan bersikap seperti jalang! Kau membunuhnya... Kau membunuh Eonnieku, brengsek..."

Kejadian itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang pingsan kelelahan menanggung ledakan emosinya dan semua orang yang menatap tak percaya pada Irene yang membulatkan matanya ketakutan dengan aliran air mata.

Sehun? Hatinya hancur lebur. Perasaan bersalah yang ditahannya menyeruak ke permukaan tanpa jeda. Sisa tahun diangkatan akhir SMA ia habiskan dengan menyendiri yang diiringi tatapan kebencian Baekhyun. Dan Irene, ia tak pernah lagi bicara dengan gadis itu. Tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan bisikan-bisikan yang mendengung menyakitkan ditelinganya, membuatnya menangis dimalam hari; inikah yang Luhan rasakan dulu? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertahan sendirian? Ia tahu Luhan bukan gadis yang terbuka dengan satu-satunya keluarganya di Seoul, kakak sepupunya.

Pertama kalinya ia mendengar kabar tentang Luhan adalah saat ia tak sengaja menemukan berita disebuah majalah elektronik yang memuat pemberitaan bahwa Luhan menjadi desainer termuda Korea yang menembus dunia _fashion_ internasional. Hal itu membuatnya terpacu dengan pendidikannya; sekedar berusaha mengais-ngais kesempatan bertemu dengan Luhan yang mungkin sekecil lubang cacing.

Namun, pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun malah seperti menambah luka dihati masing-masing. Luhan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya; menolaknya keras bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan betapa inginnya ia mengganti semua rasa sakit Luhan. Ia hanya tak ingin munafik, ia ingin semuanya berakhir bahagia.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar laptopnya yang menampilkan berita kemungkinan keberangkatan Luhan ke London minggu ini. Ia mendengar gadis itu akan menetap disana bersama kakak sepupunya dan keluarga Byun yang menyusul selanjutnya. Sehun bangkit, ini kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Ini yang terakhir kali, Luhan... Aku akan berhenti setelah ini." Lirihnya pelan sebelum menutup laptopnya dan meraih coatnya yang tersampir di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bandara bagian keberangkatan. Ia sudah melihat jadwal keberangkatan pagi ke London dan itu tak lebih dari 30 menit lagi. 30 menit pertaruhan untuk mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berlarian dan akhirnya menemukan siapa yang ia cari; Luhan berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan _outfit coat_ putih yang membungkus gaun hitam pendeknya, rambutnya yang kini hitam legam itu dibiarkan tergerai indah. Gadis itu tengah menerima panggilan dari ponsel pintarnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mendekat dan berhenti beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ahaha. Aku memang meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajakmu kesana. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan tertinggal pesawat karena kau merajuk padaku. ... Hei, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, juga dengan Eomma dan Appa. Mereka bahkan setuju untuk menetap bersamaku di London sana. ... Eum. Aku, senang kalian menganggapku keluarga..." Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mengusap air matanya pelan. Dalam hatinya Sehun merasa lega, akan ada yang menjaga Luhan kalau ia tak berhasil.

"Sudah, Baek... Kau membuatku menangis kalau kau memanggilku Eonnie dengan nada seperti itu." lirihnya tercekat. "Jangan membuatku tambah berat meninggalkan Korea. ... Eum, aku akan menjaga diri. Lagipula ada Lugao Ge dan Qian Jie disana. Ne, annyeong... Kita bertemu bulan depan." Luhan menutup panggilan itu dan menyimpan ponselnya ke saku.

"Luhan..." Sehun berkata saat Luhan hendak menarik koper putihnya. Gadis itu terhenti dan terdiam dengan bahu sedikit menegang. Luhan berbalik dan Sehun langsung menatap matanya.

"Sehun," katanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku pergi hari ini?" lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum kaku. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan pergi disaat berita mereda dan sebelum para reporter membuat berita lanjutan; kau selalu seperti itu." jawabnya kalem. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak seterkenal itu."

"Cukup terkenal untuk seorang desainer kelas dunia."

"A-hm. Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kesini? Bukankah kau akan kembali ke Vancouver lusa depan?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Sehun. Luhan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura defensifnya.

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Penerbanganku 30 menit lagi dan—"

"Dan kau bisa berbicara denganku 30 menit kedepan Luhan. Bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan ini?" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan dengan geram, sungguh ia hanya ingin kali kesempatan ini saja.

Luhan terdiam.

"Maafkan aku atas semuanya." Kata Sehun pelan. "Maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu saat itu dan membuatmu menderita seperti sekarang ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari pengorbananmu dulu. Maafkan ak—"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" sengit Luhan. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dan aku sudah bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu. Namun aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua luka yang kau berikan padaku, aku sudah mengatakannya namun mengapa kau tetap datang? Apa maumu? Aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah disini, tak ada tempat kembali." Luhan berucap dengan nada tertahan dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Melihatmu berjalan bersamanya membuat dadaku makin terluka..." lirihnya tak terdengar.

"Kau bilang kau sudah memaafkanku? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuka hatimu lagi? Melupakan semua perasaan menyakitkan ini, Luhan? Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melupakan semuanya dan membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini? Aku sudah balas menyakitimu dengan sama dalamnya dan aku memilih pergi dan menyudahinya; aku melihat penderitaanmu sudah cukup. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dari kalian berdua dan aku tak peduli lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sengit.

"Penderitaan kita sama kau bilang; lalu tidak bisakah kita menyudahinya dan kembali berjalan bersama seperti dulu?" Sehun mengutarakan isi hatinya; ia tak mempedulikan apapun disini. Ia bisa melihat Luhan mendengus sinis tak percaya.

"Harga diriku tak mengijinkannya. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjamin kau tak akan menyakitiku dikemudian hari, dan sekalipun kau bisa, aku tak akan mau. Tidak ada luka yang benar-benar sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas, Sehun."

Luhan menarik nafasnya. "Jika kau memecahkan sebuah kaca, lantas kau meminta maaf; apakah kaca itu kembali seperti semula? Apapun yang kau gunakan untuk memperbaikinya; tak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Kau tahu, Sehun, kaca itu sudah balas menggores jemari tanganmu; yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah membuang pecahan kaca itu."

Air mata Luhan mengalir.

"Dan kalau kau tak lupa, aku kacanya. Aku tegaskan; aku tak akan pernah melupakan rasa sakit dari orang yang membuatku mengalami masa kelam." Luhan bergetar diakhir kalimat. "Meskipun aku mencintainya."

Sehun mendekat hingga ia tak berjarak dengan Luhan. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan—posisi yang dulu menjadi posisi yang sangat intim diantara mereka—dan membuat Luhan yang matanya sedikit memerah itu tepat menatap matanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti keras kepala? Aku sangat menderita, Lu... Bisakah kau sedikit mengingat kebersamaan kita dulu?"

"Aku tak mengingat apa yang dulu kau abaikan. _You have choosen your choice. And you didn't have any choice again._ Kau menanam luka padaku dan inilah yang kau tuai. Biarkan aku mengatur jalan cerita ini dan tetap menjadi orang jahatnya. Itu takkan pernah berubah." Lirih Luhan penuh kesedihan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan menutup kelopak matanya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir plum Luhan. Luhan memberontak namun ia menahan kuat kedua tangan gadis yang mencoba mendorongnya itu. Luhan menyerah dan terdiam; membiarkannya melumat pelan bibir yang tak ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun itu. Air matanya mengalir begitu ia mendengar suara isakan kecil dan merasakan Luhan menangis; membuat ciuman ini terasa sedikit asin. Sehun memperdalamnya dengan segenap perasaan, biarkan ini yang menjadi terakhir kalinya.

Sehun melepas tautan itu perlahan dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Luhan; berusaha menyesap dalam-dalam aroma gadis yang akan pergi dari kehidupannya ini. Berharap aromanya tetap terjaga dalam indra penciumannya selama sisa hidupnya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tangan Luhan dan beralih memeluk tubuh ini dengan erat. Ia juga merasakan Luhan menangis memilukan dalam pelukannya; mungkin ia terlalu jauh melukai hati Luhan hingga gadis ini memilih mengubur perasaannya.

"Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya..." Tak ada niat apapun saat Sehun membisikannya tepat di telinga Luhan. Degukan tubuh Luhan makin menjadi setelah mendengarnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah kacau berlinang air mata. Luhan menatapnya menyedihkan sebelum menarik kopernya pergi, menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

" _A flight to London will take off a few minutes again. Requested a passenger to go to the departure gate_."

30 menitnya habis, dan Luhan kembali pergi tanpa salam perpisahan.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang mual membacanya. :"D Entah berapa kali aku melalui proses editing untuk Last Sequel ini. :")**

 **Sad? Lalala, I don't think so. :") Aku belum dapat feel angstnya, *crying**

Untuk **noenoe** , salah satu tebakanmu benar. :) Maaf yah kalau disini tidak diceritakan perihal Irene, karena aku merasa cukup dan aku tidak suka menulis banyak-banyak tentang Irene. *apa ini

Untuk **anggrek hitam** , jawabannya ketemu kan? :D Untuk pertanyaanmu, iya, ini sentrik Luhan-Sehun-Irene and no sweet moment karena ini Hurt. Coba lihat Fiction-Identity yang ada di Chap-1. Hurt jadi genre utama disana. Maaf yah kalau mengecewakan.

Untuk **HunHanForever** dan **HH.947** , ancaman kalian membuatku merinding. :D

Untuk **selust** , thankseu for your advise. Make me better, for sure. ;)

 **Lastly for Sure! :D**

 **A** **ku** **sedang menggarap Sequel yang benar-benar terakhir** **untuk** **Fic** **ini setelah salah satu teman menulisku menuntutku membuat HappyEnd untuk Fic ini, demi apa, dia menerorku. (Kamu harus review kali ini! Jangan menjadi siders dan bersembunyi** **lewat PM** **!** **Kamu bikin aku bekerja dua kali!** **)**

 **Tapi, mungkin ini bisa jadi angin segar untuk** Juna Oh **,** HunHanForever **,** HH.947 **dan semua yang menginginkan HunHan bersatu dan Fic ini Happy Ending. Atau, mau dibiarkan seperti ini saja? Karena aku inginnya sih** **, "This is a modern fairytale, No happy ending." :D**

 **Sebenarnya untuk gossip yang menimpa Luhan, aku ingin menyerahkannya pada imajinasi kalian. Tapi yah, sudahlah.** **:"**

 **Thankseu For All Reviews, Favs, and Follows! :)**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-09-15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the last one;** **is that sounds good about** **Very-Last S** **equel? Happy Ending One?**


End file.
